List of Katamari Damacy Stages
This is the list of stages that are featured in Katamari Damacy, they have two different categories: The Make a Star (Highest Diameter) and Make a Constellation (Roll up as many objects that relates to the constellation) .Katamari Damacy has a total sum of 22 stages. (Including Eternal Modes) Doing a Make a Star means that you need to reach the given diameter before time runs out and Making a Constellation means that you need to collect as many objects related to the constellation you're making. In each stage, (except Make Gemini) a stage has one cousin in the game. Eternals can be unlocked when reaching a certain diameter. Main Stages Make a Star 1 *Goal: 10cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Marcy *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks Make a Star 2 *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousin: *Havana *BGM: The Moon & The Prince Make a Star 3 *Goal: 50cm *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 8 Minutes Cousin: *Jungle *BGM: Gin & Tonic & Red Red Roses Make a Star 4 *Goal: 1m *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Johnson *BGM: Lonely Rolling Star Make a Star 5 *Goal: 1m50cm *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 12 Minutes Cousin: *Honey *BGM: You Are Smart Make a Star 6 *Goal: 3m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Nickel *BGM: Katamari Mambo Make a Star 7 *Goal: 6m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Miso *BGM: Angel Gifts Make a Star 8 *Goal: 12m *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 18 Minutes Cousin: *Shikao *BGM: Roll Me In Make a Star 9 *Goal: 30m *Starting Size: 50cms *Time: 18 Minutes Cousin: *Velvet *BGM: Que Sera Sera Make the Moon *Goal: 300m *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 25 Minutes Cousin: *Dipp *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks Constellation Stages Make Cancer *Goal: Roll up as many crabs as possible. *Starting Size: 22cm2mm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Lalala *BGM: Katamari Mambo Make Cygnus *Goal: Collect as many swans as possible. *Starting Size: 13cm9mm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousin: *Odeko *BGM: Que Sera Sera Make Corona Borealis *Goal: Collect as many crowns as possible. *Starting Size: 55cm5mm *Time: 8 Minutes Cousin: *Peso *BGM: Roll Me In Make Gemini *Goal: Collect as many twins as possible. *Starting Size: 88cm8mm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousins: *Kuro *Foomin *BGM: Gin & Tonic & Red Red Roses Make Ursa Major *Goal: Roll up a bear to make Ursa Major. *Starting Size: 1m51cm5mm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Colombo *BGM: The Moon & The Prince Make Taurus *Goal: Roll up a cow to make Taurus. *Starting Size: 1m11cm1mm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Opeo *BGM: Cherry Tree Times Make Pisces *Goal: Collect as many fish as possible. *Starting Size: 99cm9mm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Marny *BGM: Cherry Tree Times Make Virgo *Goal: Collect as many maidens as possible. *Starting Size: 1m11cm1mm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Ichigo *BGM: Lonely Rolling Star Other Stages Make the North Star/Polaris *Goal: Make it to 10 meters without the starting diameter. *Starting Size: 3m *Time: None Cousin: *Fujio *BGM: You Are Smart Eternal 1 *Goal: Make the biggest katamari with no time limit. *Starting Size: 5cm Cousin: *Nik *BGM: May Vary Eternal 2 *Goal: Make the biggest katamari with no time limit. *Starting Size: 5cm Cousin: *June *BGM: May Vary Eternal 3 *Goal: Make the biggest katamari with no time limit. *Starting Size: 1m Cousin: *Ace *BGM: May Vary Credits *Goal: Roll up as many countries as possible. *Starting Size: 3,000km *BGM: Katamari of Love Stages That Returned These are the list of stages that had returned throughout the series. 'Katamari Forever' 'Katamari Damacy REROLL' Trivia *Make Gemini is the only stage in the game to have two cousins to appear. *Just like how the soundtrack for the Eternal stages is random, the katamaris are random too, being that of from another level or from VS Battle. Category:Katamari Damacy: Stages Category:Stages Category:Lists